Lukari
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: After getting beat up by a Spearow, Riolu wakes up to a whole new life.
1. Chapter 1: A Bully of an Opponent

**Chapter 1: A Bully of an Opponent**

The small Riolu stumbled away from the Spearow chasing it. The attacking pokemon turned away. Curious, Riolu walked towards it, only to jump backwards when the Spearow immediately turned around. The attacker peck into Riolu's chest and sent it crashing into a tree.

Riolu let out a grunt and scrambled to his feet, fists raised. It started lighting up its left fist. The Spearow flew close, obviously wondering about it. Riolu jumped up into the air, punching the Spearow with all of its might. The flying type pokemon crashed into the ground, Riolu landing not far from it.

"Lu!" It growled at the enemy.

The opposing pokemon let out a fierce chirp. The air around it lit up and all of the scratches on the pokemon faded away. It had used roost.

Before Riolu could do anything, the Spearow slashed across his body, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Ri." He grunted, struggling to get up.

The Riolu felt the bird's beak hit him in the back of the head. His vision faded with his consciousness.


	2. 2: The Aftermath and 3: The Trainers

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

Riolu opened his eyes weakly. It still hurt from the battle. It was freezing cold and raining. Riolu got up and looked around. The Spearow was nowhere in sight. Still wary, the injured pokemon limped through the foggy forest.

After awhile, exhaustion overcame the poor Riolu and it collapsed in the one inch deep rain. It managed to crawl on top of a flat rock, but no further than that. The pokemon huddled on the rock with closed eyes as it waited for someone kind to help.

 **Chapter 3: The Trainers**

"What's that?" Came the squeaky voice of a young human boy.

"It's a pokemon!" A older girl's voice came.

Riolu opened its eyes and peered in the direction of the voices. Sure enough, two young humans were coming this way. Hope filled him. Riolu weakly got to its feet.

"Lu!" It called.

The girl had taken a red object from her bag and was aiming it at him.

"What pokemon is it?" The little boy asked.

"I think it is a Riolu." The girl replied. "I think it's hurt."

"It's hurt?" The boy repeated. "Did I hear you right, sis?"

"Yes, the Riolu is injured." The girl said.

"Got anything that can help it?" Her brother asked.

"No, Branden." The sister groaned. "I don't think so."

"Tera, you have to have something!" Branden shouted through thunder.

The two siblings reached Riolu, who looked at them wearily. He just wanted them to help him somehow.

"Where's the nearest Pokemon Center?" Branden asked.

"Let me think…" Tera murmured. "Santalune City."

"We need to hurry." The young boy told her.

"I know that." She snapped.

The Riolu flinched and took a pace backwards. "Lu?"

"It's alright." Tera murmured more gently.

Branden said something so quickly that Riolu didn't have time to hear.

"I don't know." His sister replied. "Most Riolu are, so this one probably is."

"We should get going." The young boy said after sneezing.

"Yes, we should." Tera agreed. She looked at the Riolu. "Are you willing to let us help you?"

"Rawr." Riolu nodded.

She grabbed the pokemon and began carrying it through the forest, Branden tagging along.


	3. 4: The Pokemon Center and 5: Betrayed

**Chapter 4: The Pokemon Center**

They walked in the rain for about an hour. When they finally walked into the Pokemon Center, Riolu was grateful for the warmth of the building's heater.

"Rawr." Riolu let out a quiet noise.

"It's alright." Tera murmured for probably the third time now.

They walked up to a woman with pink hair, who stood behind a counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." She said. "What can I do for you?"

"We found this injured pokemon in the Santalune Forest." Tera explained. "I was wondering if you could help it?"

"Of course." The woman bowed.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Branden piped up.

Tera gently set Riolu on a cart. He lay back immediately. Nurse Joy began to roll the cart through a set of double doors and down a hall. The cart turned into a small room. Riolu was laid on the bed, under some kind of heat generating lights.

Riolu closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over…

*X*

"Lu!" Riolu dropped to the ground.

Before it could open the doors, they opened themselves and the pokemon looked up to see Nurse Joy standing there.  
"Oh good!" She exclaimed. "You look much better!"

"Rawr." Riolu agreed.

The woman gave a small chuckle and put the pokemon on the cart again. Riolu stood on the edge of the cart as it rolled down the hall and back into the main lobby.

"Riolu, you look a lot better." Tera's voice came.

"Riolu's energy is back and its body temperature had returned to normal.

"That's great!" Branden exclaimed.

 **Chapter 5: Betrayed**

They stayed in the Santalune hotel until the next morning, when the rain stopped. The young humans ended up agreeing on having Riolu participate in a battle with another trainer. They now stood at a small battlefield in the city. Riolu stood a little ways up in front of Tera, who was his 'trainer' for the battle.

"Riolu use feint!" Tera shouted.

Riolu ran forward, punching the opponent, a Pancham, in the stomach. The Pancham countered with the move karate chop. Riolu flew back into the middle of the battlefield and got back up.

"Use power up punch!"

"Rawwr!" Riolu's fist lit up and it charged towards the Pancham.

"Foul Play!" The Pancham's trainer shouted.

"Riolu, dodge it!"

It was too late. Riolu couldn't jump over the ball of energy before it hit him and sent him sprawling barely conscious in front of Tera.

"Get up!" Tera yelled. "Get up, Riolu!"

"Weak pokemon!" Branden called.

"Useless." He heard Tera murmur as the referee declared the opposing team the winner.

Riolu barely open its eyes, seeing Tera and Branden walking away. They were leaving him!

"Rawr!" He called weakly.

He knew they could hear him, but they ignored him, not hesitating.

Riolu was upset. They had left him behind.


	4. 6: Raph and Tyrunt 7: Feeling Better

**Chapter 6: Raph and Tyrunt**

Riolu slowly got up and sat down on the nearest bench. They had left him. An earsplitting roar sounded and he jumped right off of the bench in fright. Riolu got up, looking in the direction of the sound. Another roar came.

"Tyrunt!" A shout followed. "Where are you going?"

"Lu?" Riolu curiously dashed off in the direction of the voice.

There was another roar and Riolu could feel the ground shaking beneath his feet. He turned to see Tyrunt racing down the street. An eleven year old boy ran after the dinosaur pokemon.

"Tyrunt!" The boy shouted. "Come back!"

Tyrunt was approaching Riolu now. He began lighting up his fist in an attempt to make the pokemon go back to its trainer. The opposing pokemon kept coming though. Riolu punched at it as it reached him, but Tyrunt let out another roar and bit down on his arm. The angry pokemon started swinging Riolu around.

"Lu!" Riolu struggled to get free.

"No, Tyrunt!" The boy shouted. He had reached them now. He took a pokeball from his bag and pressed the button. The dinosaur pokemon turned red and faded away, entering the pokeball.

Riolu landed on his stomach with a thump. "Rawr."

"I'm so sorry!" The boy wailed.

Riolu could tell that the kid hadn't meant for it to happen. He struggled to his feet and looked up at the boy, who stuffed the pokeball back into the bag.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Rawr." Riolu nodded.

"I'm Raphael." He told Riolu. "Come on, let's get you to the Pokemon Center, okay?"

"Lu." Riolu agreed.

 **Chapter 7: Feeling Better**

"Riolu is feeling much better." The woman said.

"Thank you so much!" Raphael exclaimed.

"You are welcome." Nurse Joy bowed and moved back behind the counter.

"Come on, Riolu." Raphael said.

Riolu followed the boy outside of the building.

"Riolu, how would you like to travel with me?" Raphael asked as they walked through the streets of Santalune City.

Riolu was surprised. Travel with a human? It sounded great. "Rawr!"

"Yes?" The boy had a mix of disbelief and joy on his face.

"Lu." Riolu nodded.

Raphael took a pokeball out of his bag. "Ready?"

"Rawr." Riolu flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Okay then!" The boy gently touched the pokeball to Riolu's head.

Riolu looked at himself as his body turned red and faded into the pokeball. He heard a strange click and then he was released from the object to see a very cheery Raphael.

"Yes!" Raph cheered.

"Rawr!" Riolu joined in.

"Hey, Riolu." Raphael asked after the cheering ended. "Would you mind if I called you Lukari from now on?"

"Lu." The pokemon consented to his new name.

"Alright then, Lukari." Raph smiled. "Let's start going to the next city!"

Riolu felt a happiness inside of him that he had never felt before. He finally had someone who cared about him. He finally wasn't alone in this world.

"Rawr!" He raised a fist in a cheer.


	5. Chapter 8: A Fight Worth Fighting

**Chapter 8: A Fight Worth Fighting**

Lukari had been in countless battles with Raphael. The boy had finally tamed that Tyrunt as well. But this particular battle gave Lukari a strange feeling that he'd never felt before. They were in Shalour City. They stood against the gym leader, Korrina and her final pokemon, a Mega Lucario.

"Ready Lukari?" Raph asked.

"Rawr." He flexed his muscles.

"Let's do this!" The boy cheered. "Use earthquake!"

"Luuuu!" The ground began shaking violently.

The opposing Mega Lucario looked slightly surprised as it dodged falling rocks.

"Lucario!" Korrina ordered. "Use close combat!"

The other pokemon rushed forward, hitting Lukari with fast, powerful punches. Lukari smacked onto the ground and slowly got up.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

"Rawr."

"Use focus blast!" His trainer yelled.

Lukari started lighting up a giant ball of energy and shot it at the mega pokemon, which dodged it.

"Again!"

"Use aura sphere!" Korrina shouted at the same time.

The two balls of energy collided, filling the battlefield with smoke as the two pokemon landed, facing each other.

"Brick break!" Raphael screamed.

"Hyper beam!" Korrina countered.

Lukari leapt into the air and tried to hit the Lucario before it began its attack, firing a white beam. The beam hit Lukari, but he fought against it.

"Rawwwwwwwwwr!"

Lukari began to feel immensely powerful. His body began to change and grow larger.

There were gasps from Raph and Korrina.

"It's evolving!" Korrina exclaimed.

"Rawwwwwr!" Lukari let out a growl, realizing his voice was much deeper.

He broke through the hyper beam and lit up a blue aura-like ball. He fired it at the Mega Lucario, knocking it from the air. Lukari landed not far away.

"Bone rush!" Korrina screamed.

The Mega Lucario got to its feet and a bone appeared in its hand. It broke the bone into two. Lukari found that he could do the same thing. Both pokemon faced each other, ready to go into bone combat.

Lukari charged at the mega pokemon and they began attacking and defending each other with the bones. Lukari dodged one that would have sent him across the battlefield and whacked the other pokemon in the side of the head, making it fly over to Korrina's feet.

"Get up Lucario!" She begged.

"R-rawr." Mega Lucario let out a groan as it got to its feet.

Lukari braced himself, aiming the bones at the opposing pokemon.

"Shadow ball!"

"Focus blast!"

Lukari dropped the bones, which faded upon touching the ground and then shot a white ball of energy at the purple one and they combined, continuing to fly at him. He jumped to the side to dodge it, but the energy hit him in midair. He slammed into the ground and tumbled over to where Raph stood.

"Please, get up." The boy urged.

Lukari slowly pushed off of the ground, got on one knee, and stood up. He turned and looked back at the boy, giving him a curt nod to show that he was alright. He turned back towards Mega Lucario.

"Aura sphere!" Both trainers shouted.

Lukari leapt into the air and shot the ball of blue light at the opponent, which was looking around for him. He watched with satisfaction as the energy hit the pokemon and exploded, filling that part of the battlefield with smoke. He landed on the ground and watched as the smoke cleared.

Mega Lucario lay on the ground unconscious as the mega evolution wore off and it returned to normal.

"Lucario is unable to battle, so Raph and his Lucario win!" The referee announced.

Korrina returned her pokemon to its pokeball and walked towards them, holding an embroidered cushion with a small object on it.

"Congratulations!" She smiled. "Now, to prove your victory here at the Shalour Gym, I present to you the Rumble Badge!"

*X*

Raphael and Lukari walked out of the gym.

"Good job." Raph smiled.

"Rawr."

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center now, shall we?"

Lukari nodded in agreement. Pokemon and trainer began walking down the street, side by side in the fading sunset…

 **End of story.**


End file.
